The Way Things Grow
by thatpetesgirl
Summary: Whats worse than not remembering the night you had, how about waking up to the face of the one you've loved without knowing why he's there. What comes from this little incident will never be forgotten by either of them. Rating M for later chapters, might go a bit slow. Working mom on this end :)


It seemed like any other day, the alarm screeched at her from the other side of the room. The sun peeking through the slit in the curtains caused her to roll over. Then she heard it. A groan, and not a sound she could have made. The voice was too deep, she froze and looked over her shoulder. And there he was, she knew that he should not be there. They hated each other, or at least she pretended to hate him. This was wrong, all wrong.

His eyes started to flutter open, "turn that damn thing off." As he opened his eyes and blinked the sleep away he noticed her face. She was still staring at him with worry in her eyes. He looked closer and noticed the deepness of the blue in her eyes, the little green flecks near the pupil.

He closed the small distance and leaned in to kiss her. She quickly turned her head away and he got a mouthful of her thick blonde hair. "Wait, why are you in my bed? And why in the hell did you just try to kiss me?" She looked at him expectantly for the answers she wanted.

"You don't remember," he asked with a frown.

"Obviously not football head, now answer me damn it." She was starting to get really angry at the fact that he was trying to avoid the question.

He groaned again with frustration, "well we were at Rhonda's party with Pheobe and Gerald. Well, I was there with Sid and you were there with them. But anyway, we ran into each other and we started drinking-"

He was cut off by her, "well now, if we were both drinking then why can't I remember and you can?" She glared at him, not knowing how he would respond.

He sighed, "Helga, it's too early. Can't I just say that we had a good time and leave it at that for now?"

She huffed and got out of the bed they were sharing, only to realize that she was now standing in front of him completely nude. As quickly as she could she pulled the sheet around herself. But he had already noticed, the ample curve of her body, the perkiness of her breast, and the small patch of hair on her mound. He groaned, this time slightly aroused.

She threw the first thing she could find at him, which happened to be a small pink journal from her night stand. Instantly she regretted that being the object she grabbed. She tried to grab the book back, but Arnold was too fast and grabbed it away. "What's this babe? A diary?"

She fumed, and lunged at him. Trying her best to pry it out of his hands, but when she failed she got dirty. He yelped in pain as she bit down on his hand. "Danm it Helga, that hurt!"

"Serves you right Arnoldo, this is not for you. It's not for anyone." She felt a tear form in her eye. "If you wont tell me what happened, then get out!"

"But Helg-"

"NO, GET OUT!"

He grabbed his clothes from the ground and quickly dressed. As soon as he was in the hall she slammed the door in his face. Once she locked the door she slid down it burring her face in her hands. When she heard the front door slam she let loose her tears.

How could he be so blind, she had dreamt of waking up next to him for years. But he wouldn't tell her what happened or how he felt about it.

"What happened Pheobs? He wouldn't tell me." Helga held the phone to her ear, hoping her best friend would give her some insight into that night.

Phoebe sighed on the other end of the line, "didn't you say that he would tell you later? I think you just need to wait for him to tell you in his own words. I can only tell you what I saw, and it wasn't all that much."

She sat on her bed and lowered her head, "I guess, but I doubt he'll want to talk to me after I screamed like I did."

"Oh Helga, he knows your temper. Give him a few days too cool off and text him. Trust me, that boy is wrapped around your little finger." She giggled before she hung up.

Sighing Helga laid on her bed and wrapped herself in her thick duvet. She didn't know what to think, or how to digest what Pheobe said. _I guess I'll just have to wait and see if he even wants to talk. And what the hell did Pheobs mean, wrapped around my finger? He's never mentioned anything, well neither have I...am I one to talk then?_

A few days passed and Helga was starting to get worried that she would never know what happened at Rhonda's party. She had seen Arnold around school, but he was avoiding her, and she couldn't blame him. She was never an angel, more like his own personal demon. There to give him a hard time, and for what? Helping a poor little girl with no real family, caring for her when her own parents didn't care. She knew that he at least deserved to know the real her, but how could she without telling him her deepest secret.

As the last bell rang signalling the end of her day, she turned a random corner and ran right into his chest. "Sorry, I didn't s-"

"Helga, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you. I just don't know how you'll react to this." His green eyes found her sapphire ones. Holding her gaze he moved his hand to her cheek and caressed her with his thumb. "I did have fun with you that night, you were a different person. It was like you finally let your gaurd down around me."

She didn't respond, her eyes traveled to the ground, as if she were more interested in the cracks in the linoleum. She turned on her heels and started to run out of the building. She didn't know what to do. What did she say to him, what did he know of her feelings? She didn't even realize he was chasing after her until his arms were around her and held her to him.

His body was warm, she wanted to melt into it. All of her instincts were telling her this is what she has dreamed of her whole life, but there was that voice in the back of her mind that made her snap out of it. "If you want to tell me what happened do it. I don't need to be toyed with first f_ootball head._" She tried to sound as mad she felt, but her voice broke.

He stared at her, not knowing where to start. "Helga, come home with me and I'll tell you everything. Everything from that night, and everything else since then."

She chanced a quick glance up at him and simply nodded. What else could she do? He was going to finally tell her what she couldn't remember.


End file.
